


Fly High

by foureyedwriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Birth, For bonus chapter: blood, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Ignis, Omega Noctis, Omegaverse, Polyamory, Smut, omega Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: Prompto brings an aphrodisiac which he, Noctis, Ignis and Gladio try out—it’s a night to remember.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 38
Kudos: 147





	1. A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Felt like writing some ot4 this time. The first part is basically smut, the following parts will have mpreg/birth for Noctis, Prompto and Ignis. Plus a little bonus chapter where all Omegas are expecting ;) 
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy ^^

“Guys.” Prompto comes running into the living room of their shared apartment, four little glass flacons in hand. “I have something special for the night before Noct’s birthday.” He shakes the pink, bubbly fluid for emphasis. 

Noctis lies sprawled out on a few blankets, the fire casting warm shadows. “Huh?”

Ignis looks up from the reports he’s writing while Gladio marks the page of the book in his hands with his index finger. 

“What do you have there, Prom?” asks Gladio.

Prompto is almost vibrating out of his skin. “An aphrodisiac.”

“So some kind of drug?” Ignis wants to know, putting his pen down.

“No, it’s not a drug. It just… makes us all relaxed.” Prompto grins, flopping down on a cushion next to Noctis on the ground. 

“Specs could need that.” Noctis mumbles. “He’s so tense lately.”

“Excuse me.” Ignis pushes his glasses up his nose. “I’m the same as usual. And you sure don’t need any more relaxation right now. You’re almost one with the carpet.”

“Well, Iggy. He’s not wrong.” Gladio grins, getting up from the chair he sat on to crouch next to Prompto. He takes one of the flacons in hand, moving the fluid inside back and forth. “And what exactly can this do?”

Noctis tilts his head in interest. “And what does it taste like?”

Ignis huffs a laugh. “Of course you’d think about that.”

“Cherry.” Prompto chirps, and laughs as Noctis wrinkles his nose in distaste after opening one of the potions and sniffling at it. “Hey, it’s at least not spinach or something.”

Noctis makes a sound at the back of his throat, making the others laugh. “Better not…”

“As I said, it relaxes.” Prompto grins, and lowers his voice. “And--it makes sex a lot better.”

Noctis doesn’t think twice before downing the fluid, while Gladio snorts. “Really, now? I feel attacked as the only Alpha here now.”

Noctis shrugs. “Can’t hurt to try, right? Prom would never bring anything dangerous here. And it’s my birthday tomorrow, so.”

Ignis sighs. “You really want that?”

“I already drank it.”

Prompto is next to down one of the flacons, grinning. “Doesn’t taste bad.”

“That’s what you say…,” Noctis mumbles.

Gladio holds one of the flacons out for Ignis to taste. “You heard our soon-to-be birthday-boy, Iggs.”

Ignis sighs again, and takes the flacon from Gladio. “I don’t think this is a smart idea.” But as he says it, he already opens it to drink the fluid. Gladio follows suit. 

“I don’t feel any different.” Noctis says after a few minutes. 

“Idiot.” Prompto laughs. “It takes a bit to take effect.”

“Or maybe they just wanted your gil.” is what Ignis says. 

Prompto shrugs. “I’m pretty sure they didn’t lie to me.”

“I’m getting wet…;” Noctis speaks up after another ten or so minutes, and when he looks at his partners faces his pupils are blown, cheeks reddened. “And hot.”

“Yeah, same.” Gladio admits. “With the difference I’m getting hard.” His cock presses against the leather of his pants, making Noctis whine low in his throat.

“You have to fuck me, Alpha. Now.” Noctis demands, and this shots right into Gladio’s crotch. He all put rips his clothes off.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees the effects on Ignis and Prompto too, cheeks a little flushed, and hurriedly trying to get out of their clothes.

There’s an urgency taking over none of them expected to happen. Suddenly all of them are touch-starved and horny, and while Gladio starts to take care of Noctis, Prompto gets up on wobbly legs to get the beg he placed in front of the door.

“What’s this?” Ignis asks, trying to watch Gladio and Noctis, and Prompto. All his partners are so beautiful that he wants to see everything at once. 

“Toys.” Prompto says with a bright grin. There’s slick running out of him, down his legs, and he’s hard too, cock moving with each step he takes. 

“You were certain this would work, huh?” asks Ignis.

Noctis moans under Gladio’s attention, the heavy body of the Shield on top of him. He feels Gladio’s cock rub against his own erection, and he parts his legs even more. The slick is pooling on the blankets underneath him, hole wet and ready.

Prompto is distracted by that view for a second, and then eagerly pulls out a few toys out of his bag. “We can’t let them be the only ones having fun, right?”

“No.” Ignis agrees, and if he weren’t so high on his arousal, and on the scents of his loved ones being just as aroused as he himself, he would be embarrassed at how needy he sounds.

Noctis cries out in pleasure as Gladio finally pushes into him, a mumbled series of “Yesyesyes”, that makes Prompto and Ignis both shudder. 

“Fuck.” Prompto says, and moans when Ignis pulls him in for a kiss, hand sliding down to find Prompto’s cock. “Mmmmmh.” Prompto arches his back, Ignis’ touch sending little sparks through his whole body. 

They kiss each other, just like Gladio and Noctis do, touch each other. Prompto grabs one of the toys and turns it on, starting to tease Ignis’ hole with it before pushing it in and making Ignis gasp and tremble. 

“By the Six…”

“It’s delicious, right?” Prompto pants.

Ignis makes a sound that could be approval, feeling Gladio’s and Noctis’ eyes on them.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Gladio moans, thrusting into Noctis. Noctis is squirming underneath him, babbling praises about how good it feels, how good Prompto and Ignis look like this. 

Ignis grabs Prompto’s hips, lying him out on the blankets on the ground. Prompto immediately finds Noctis’s hand, and it feels as if they were all connected when Ignis pushes into Prompto. The pleasure is so great it makes him almost pass out. The tight, wet hole around him, and the vibrating toy still inside him.

With Gladio being the only Alpha, and the other three of them being Omega’s it’s nothing out of the ordinary that Noctis, Prompto and Ignis fuck each other too. There might not be a knot involved, but it’s definitely very satisfying. And even more right now, under the influence of whatever Prompto brought. 

All four of them come at the same time; it’s a symphony of moans and gasps and cries and whimpers, that leaves all of them high on their orgasm and craving for more. Gladio knots Noctis, making the Omega moan in pleasure at just how full it feels.

The effect of the potion doesn’t run off after that. As soon as Gladio can slip out of Noctis, the Omega is all over Prompto, wanting to suck him off, while Gladio grabs Ignis and sits him down on his lap; cock already fully hard and ready to go again. 

Ignis finds hold on Gladio’s strong shoulders, throwing his head back in pleasure. “Oh gods, Gladio.”

Gladio kisses Ignis hungrily, hands on his hips and moaning into the kiss when Ignis starts moving on his lap. 

Prompto squirms in the blankets, one hand buried in Noctis’ hair. “So good, Noct. Feels…. So good.”

Noctis hums around Prompto’s length, swallowing him as deep as he can. The whine leaving Prompto’s lips makes his cock twitch. 

Prompto feels like exploding when he cums this time, yelling in pleasure. His body his wracked from the aftershocks, muscles spasming, when Noctis licks him clean. Their gazes meet and Noctis is sure he never saw something more beautiful. He crawls upwards to pull Prompto in for a kiss, knowing the other Omega will be able to taste himself on his tongue. 

The thought is almost enough to make him come without even touching himself. 

Ignis shudders with the orgasm, tightening around Gladio’s cock and feeling the knot swell when Gladio comes with a grunt. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Gladio says almost reverently. “My beautiful Omegas.”

Ignis snorts in amusement, kissing Gladio’s skin. He tastes salt. “Our gorgeous, strong Alpha.”

Noctis comes up behind Ignis while he’s still connected to Gladio, touching his cock. Ignis shudders, feeling aroused and over sensitive, but he wants it. 

“Please.” he whispers, and Noctis starts stroking him, grinning as he feels Promtpo embracing him from behind.

“Get on your knees.” Prompto whispers, and the demand alone makes Noctis’ mouth go dry. 

“Like this?”

“Exactly like this.” Prompto is already hard and ready again, pushing into Noctis’s slick hole while Noctis strokes Ignis.

“Fuck.” Gladio looks at them with hazy eyes. “This is so fucking hot.”

Prompto takes Noctis like this, and he comes at the same time as Ignis. With Ignis tightening once more around Gladio, Gladio groans with his next orgasm, and all of that together pushes Noctis over the edge as well. He clenches around Prompto and Prompto gasps when he comes again.

“By the gods. By the gods.” Prompto pants. He didn’t expect to come again that quickly, feels swept away by the climax.

All of them are breathing heavily, feeling high on endorphins and the still lasting effect of the pink fluid from earlier. At some point Ignis slides off of Gladio’s lap, and the Alpha is still hard--or more likely hard again.

Gladio’s gaze finds Prompto, who grins dopely at him. “Interested?” asks Gladio, and grins satisfied as Prompto whines in approval. 

“Please!” Prompto says, getting on all fours to present his backside to Gladio. He looks over his shoulder. “Fuck me.”

Gladio growls, grabbing Prompto’s hips and sliding into him. Deep. 

Ignis and Noctis watch the two of them, still aroused and hard. The sight is beautiful. Prompto moans with Gladio’s thrust, a pitch higher when Gladio meets that sweet spot inside of him.

“Want me to make you feel good?” Noctis says to Ignis, and oh god, yes. They both want it. So Ignis nods, and Noctis dives in for a kiss, positioning between Ignis’ legs. “You’re beautiful, Specs.”

“Have you seen yourself?” Ignis licks his lips. “Or these two over there?”

Noctis smiles, putting Ignis’ legs on his shoulders and pushing in. Ignis arches his back, a long moan falling over his lips because it feels fucking perfect. 

“Oh, yes, Noctis. Yes, please!”

Noctis kisses Ignis before starting to move, finding his rhythm. For a while it’s just the pants of moans of all four of them filling the room; sounds getting more desperate the closer all of them get. 

Prompto screams with his orgasm, feeling Gladio fill him with his cum and stretching him with his knot. Feels him pulsate while pumping into him while he spills his release all over the blankets underneath him.

Ignis’ cry is almost silent, his whole body tensing and trembling while Noctis cums deep inside him, panting.

“You feel so good.” Prompto mumbles, grinning at Gladio while looking over his shoulder.

Gladio gently rubs his hips. “You do, too. By the gods, all of you do. And I feel like I can still keep going.”

“That’s some magic drink you brought us there, Prom.” Noctis grins, stretching out on the ground, Ignis right next to him. They’re sweaty and sticky with cum and slick, but they feel perfectly content. And still ready to go.

At the end of it all, no one of them would’ve been able to say how often they got off, or what exactly happened in the haze of lust and arousal and relief. They lie boneless in the blankets, grinning like idiots. 

“I could sleep for at least a week.” Noctis says, punctuating his words with a yawn.

“You can always sleep.” Prompt says, gently running a hand through Noctis’ hair. His head lies on Ignis’ chest while Gladio lies on his side, making sure to touch all of his pretty Omegas.

“I could use an ice pack.” he jokes, his cock a little sore after all the...activity. He has no regrets, though.

Ignis makes a sound of agreement. “I’ll see to get you one once I can feel my legs again.”

“I can see your legs.” Prompto offers helpfully, and all four of them chuckle.

“Well, that’s something.” Ignis grins.

“Thank you for this early birthday present.” Noctis says sleepily. “This was wild.”

Gladio snorts a laugh. “Oh, yeah. I’m pretty sure we’ll feel it in our muscles tomorrow.”

“I have no regrets.” Prompto grins. 

Noctis, Gladio and Ignis agree. No. They really don’t have any regrets. This has been phantastic. Phenomenal. World-changing.

Not much later they fell asleep where they lie, tangled together on the floor, and bathed in the warm, flickering light of the fire burning. Their dreams are full of the four of them being together, smiles on their faces.


	2. Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto, Gladio, Ignis and Noctis go fishing, not expecting Noctis to go into labor while they’re out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy Omega Noctis giving birth ^^

Prompto vibrates in the passenger seat, repeating his favorite song for what feels like the billionth time. At least. Ignis doesn’t even bat an eyelash anymore, used to the Omega’s antics. 

As usual Gladio and Noctis are in the backseat. The Shield just turns a page while Noctis looks into the distance. It’s a sunny day, and they are finally driving out to go fishing. Noctis had pestered them for weeks, but now that they’re on the road, he’s not so sure anymore.

Maybe Ignis’ concern had been right. Noctis ended up pregnant after the...intense experience, and all four of them had been surprised first, and then delighted. Noctis couldn’t complain about the last months--they allowed him to sleep as much as he wanted, Ignis cooked him whatever he was craving, and the pup was growing nicely. And now they even go fishing because Noctis wants to do it.

Ignis looks at him through the rear-view mirror. “Noct, are you doing alright?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Noctis sighs, shifting in the seat. The drive hasn’t even been that long, but with the baby being due in two weeks it’s hard to get comfortable. “They’re just kicking a lot.”

“Aaaaaw.” Prompto cooes. “That must feel so weird, though.”

Noctis rubs his belly, smiling when Gladio’s bigger hand joins his. “They’re strong. It really hurts sometimes. But it’s really nice too.”

Gladio scoots closer, hand still on Noctis’ belly. “I can feel them kickin’.” Out of the four of them Gladio might’ve been the one to be the most hesitant with his joy. All of them were pretty young, and King Regis couldn’t really like the fact that Noctis didn’t know who out of the three of them was the father. Even Ignis had been excited quickly, and had started to get them pregnancy lecture. 

They arrive at the parking lot, and after Ignis parked the Regalia all of them get out of the car, stretching their limbs. Well, all of them aside Noctis who stands next to the car, leaning against the door and holding his belly. His trousers feel wet, and he bites his tongue at the possibility that he might’ve peed himself.

“Guys…,” he says a bit hesitant.

“Is something wrong?” asks Ignis, taking in Noctis’ form.

“Did you pack another pair of pants for me?” Noctis’ voice is quiet as he speaks.

“I actually did.” Ignis nods. “You know I like being prepared.”

“I’m getting them.” Prompto offers.

Noctis declines any and all help to get into a fresh pair of pants; too embarrassed that this even happened in the first place. Gladio starts carrying the stuff down to the shore where they want to set up a few chairs not far away from the fishing spot. 

Everything is set up quickly and Noctis can start fishing. He feels a little odd still from the incident earlier, cramps coming and going every once in a while. Maybe he just sat for too long in the car is what he thinks, and focuses on what he came here for. Fishing.

Gladio sits in one of the chairs, reading, while Ignis prepares a few things he wants to cook with the fish he’s sure Noctis will catch. Prompto stands next to Noctis and watches the water surface. It’s peaceful and quiet, and an afternoon like they shared many together in the past. 

A bit of free time without any responsibilities and just them being together.

Noctis catches a few fishes and is just working on getting another one out of the water, when the quality of the cramps changes to something sharper. His knees buckle, and he almost drops the fishing rod.

“Ow…,” he gasps.

Prompto grabs the rod quickly, feeling the fish pull against it. “Noct? Are you okay?”

Noctis gets to his knees, doubled over his stomach as best as he can with how huge it is. “I don’t know. It really… really hurts…”

“Ignis?” Prompto cries out, but the other Omega already hurries over to them.

“Noctis?” Ignis crouches down next to Noctis, a hand on his shoulder. “What hurts?”

“Everything.” Noctis whimpers. “My belly, and my back. Gods.”

“All the time?” asks Ignis. “Or does it come and go?”

“Come and go.” Noctis replies, letting out a breath when the pain fades. 

“For how long?”

“It was the first cramp that was that bad.”

“You have cramps and don’t tell us?” Prompto asks worriedly. The fish freed itself from the rod in the meantime, but Prompto couldn’t care less. 

“It wasn’t bad.” Noctis says in defense. “And now I’m fine again.”

“We should have an eye on that.” Gladio says. “And drive back.”

“No!” Noctis looks pleadingly at him. “Please, no. I caught so much fish and I wanted to eat them with all of you.”

Ignis sighs, pushing up his glasses. “If it gets worse we’ll drive back immediately.”

“Thank you, Specs.” Noctis smiles, relaxed again after the cramp is over. 

“Are these contractions?” Prompto asks.

“That’s possible.” Ignis agrees. “We’ll have an eye on that. And, Noct? You have to tell us if it gets worse, understood?”

Noctis nods. “Yes.”

Gladio frowns. “I don’t like this.”

“Well, giving birth takes a while, and the citadel isn’t far. So even if Noctis is really in labor, we should have enough time to bring him back.”

“Should have, hmm?” sighs Gladio. 

“I kinda like the thought of having a baby while we are fishing.” Noctis grins.

“That’s truly far from ideal.” Ignis says. “No one of us knows what to do if that happened.”

“You read so many books, Iggy. I’m sure you could do that.” Prompto says with a grin.

“I’d rather not count on it.” Ignis replies.

“You lost the fish!” Noctis shreeks, taking in the fishing rod in Prompto’s hand.

“Me? That was you, almost dropping everything.” Prompto teases, and just like that it goes back to normal.

Gladio steps closer to Ignis. “You sure that’s a good idea?”

Ignis shrugs. “We have to have a close eye on Noct. He won’t admit anything if it means to go back to the citadel.”

“Yeah.” Gladio sighs. He just really, really hopes they won’t regret the decision to stay a bit longer.

Noctis catches more fish, disturbed every once in a while by what definitely are contractions, but he keeps going. Only later, after Ignis cooked them a nice meal with fresh fish, Noctis starts to regret he played it tough--it hurts more with each contraction, and at some point he can’t hide that anymore.

“Err… guys,” he gasps. “It’s… it’s probably a good idea to head back.”

“Did your water break?” asks Prompto. He’s nervous and excited at the same time; but most of all he’s a bit scared to see Noctis in pain. All of them know that giving birth isn’t exactly a walk in the gardens. Now they’ll see for real what it means; Noctis will have to go through it.

“N--no.” Noctis shakes his head. “It just hurts a lot more now.”

“We should pack up.” Gladio is on his feet in an instant.

“Breathe through the pain, alright?” Ignis advises. “How we practiced.”

Noctis nods, squirming on the camping chair, and trying to breathe even with the massive pain tightening around his middle. It doesn’t really help. 

Prompto helps Gladio to pack things up--or more likely tries to with his eyes lingering on Noctis and dropping several things, until Gladio just takes it from there.

“It’s okay, Blondie. I’ve got this.”

“Thank you.” Prompto says, and hurries over to where Noctis bends over in his chair, sobbing with the grip the contractions have on him. He offers Noctis his hand, and the laboring Omega squeezes. Tightly. “I’m here. We’re all here.”

“It hurts.” Noctis pants. “It hurts so bad… I don’t want this. I. don’t. Want. This!”

Prompto bites his lips, bearing the iron grip Noctis has on his hand.

Ignis crouches on his other side. “Breathe. It will be okay.”

“I’m...nngh… I’m trying!” Noctis cries out. “Ow. Owowow!”

Gladio comes over, a little hesitant. “I’ve packed everything.”

Ignis smiles at Gladio, seeming calm on the outside. In fact he’s worried. Labor seems to have progressed quickly, and if he’s being honest in the safety of his own head he can admit he doubts they’ll make it back to the citadel before Noctis will have to push. “Thank you.”

“We’ll help you to the car, Noct. Okay?” Prompto says.

Noctis nods, face scrunched up in pain. “Give me--ah! Astrals!--give me a sec…”

They wait for the end of the contraction before Gladio and Prompto help Noctis stand. He leans heavily on them, the change in position making him gasp as it puts more pressure onto his already aching hips. 

“Okay?” Ignis asks.

Noctis shakes his head. “It hurts…” Still he starts moving towards the car, Gladio’s big hand on the small of his back and one arm slung over Prompto’s shoulders. 

They don’t make it far before the next contraction hits, making Noctis tense between Gladio and Prompto. 

“I want this to stop…,” he whimpers.

“They’re close together…,” Prompto says, searching for Ignis’ gaze and seeing the worry swimming in his eyes. 

“Too close to drive back.” Ignis nods.

“What? No. We can’t deliver our pup here.” Gladio says.

“I don’t--nngh--I don’t think our pup cares.” Noctis gasps. “Gods, I need to push. I need to…”

“Already?” Prompto gets pale. “Did your water even break?”

“Gladio, Prom? Take care he doesn’t fall. I’ll get blankets and towels.” Ignis runs over to the car, heart squeezing at the sounds of pain falling from Noctis’ lips. It’s only made more bearable by the thought all this pain will be good for something. 

Noctis hides his face in Gladio’s shoulder now, groaning into the fabric of his shirt. “It did… earlier, I think. When I… when I thought I peed myself…”

“You didn’t say anything!” Prompto’s voice sounds high.

“So-sorry.” Noctis pants, moaning deeply with the next contraction. It feels as if they are on top of each other, and he wants to push so badly. “Please… please… my pants...off... I… nggh…”

While Gladio holds him, Prompto undoes Noctis’ pants as quickly as he can. His fingers are shaking with nerves, and it’s hilarious that he can be all quiet in battle when their life is in danger, but right now he’s trembling like leaves in the wind. 

“Just a second, Noct. Not much longer.” Prompto mumbles, probably more to calm himself than to talk to Noctis.

Ignis returns with a bunch of blankets and towels and their first-aid-kit. “Alright. Noct, do you want to stand or crouch?”

“Lying d--down…,” Noctis says through gritted teeth. 

“Okay.” Ignis’ voice is calm, and he tries to give off a soothing scent, feeling all of them can need something comforting. “How do you want to lie?”

“On--on my side.” 

Gladio and Prompto help Noctis to get into position, his head on Prompto’s thigh while Gladio sits behind him, rubbing his back and hips. Ignis uses the change in position to check on Noctis, and is glad that they decided to not try and drive.

“You’re ready to push, Noct.” Ignis says, helping Noctis to hold his leg up.

Noctis pushes with the next contraction, and the shift in pain and pressure makes him tear up. Ignis encourages him through it, while Prompto runs a hand through Noctis’ sweaty hair. 

“That was a nice push! Give me another, okay?” says Ignis.

Noctis can’t even think coherently right now--the pain is just too much, the urge of his body to push is all consuming. He takes a deep breath and pushes until he can’t anymore, tries to catch his breath, and repeat. He yells, and groans, and screams through the effort and the pain that just doesn’t seem to end.

“You’re doing so well, princess.” Gladio says from his spot. 

Noctis doesn’t raise to the use of the pet name, too lost in everything. He just wants it to be over already; needs it to be over already.

And then suddenly everything is going fast--with one push the head stretches him open, making Noctis gasp with the burn of it, and after Ignis checked that it was safe, nothing wrapped around the little ones neck, the stretch gets almost unbearable with the next push. Noctis is crying from the pain at this point, but even with how much it hurts, he can’t stop.

And then he feels the baby slide out of him with one final push; out of him and into Ignis’ waiting hands. 

“You did it!” Prompto squeals.

Noctis pants, muscles trembling from everything, but his eyes immediately look for the little one even before he hears their first cry.

Gladio wipes his eyes discreetly, grinning so wide his cheeks hurt. “They’re beautiful!”

“It’s a little girl, Noct.” Ignis says, cleaning the newborn and wrapping it into a soft towel after taking care of the cord. He hands it to Noctis, who takes the baby with shaky arms. Prompto supports his hold without Noctis having to ask, both Omegas enchanted by the little one.

“Look how pretty she is!” Prompto coos, and Noctis smiles.

“Hi baby.” he greets, and the now falling tears are tears of pure joy. He did it. They did it. They’re little pup is finally there. “Hi Sara.”

“Welcome Sara.” Gladio says, leaning over Noctis to touch the cheek of the little girl with his index finger. “She’s so beautiful.”

“Great job, Noctis. You did so well.” Ignis says, smiling like all of them. 

They’re exchanging soft kisses, and take some time to take in their daughter--it doesn’t matter that they don’t know who the father is; they’re a family--and only when they realize that the sun is about to set, they get ready to drive back to the citadel.

They might not bring fish from the trip, but something much, much better.


	3. Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is done with bring pregnant, and ready to give birth.

Prompto groans when his shirt doesn’t cover his big belly. The last fitting shirt he owned. Frustrated he tries to get out of it again, getting stuck in the fabric. That’s when Noctis enters the room, having heard some swearing.

“You okay there, Prom?”

“Perfect.” Prompto gives back. His voice is lost in the fabric of the shirt. 

Noctis steps closer and gently helps Prompto free himself. One of his hands comes to rest on his belly, hanging low already. “Be gentle with yourself.”

Prompto snorts, trying to cover his big belly somehow. He’s not comfortable with the changes of his body; especially not with the stretch marks that are coloring his skin. “I just want to be done already.”

“I know, Prom. I know.” Noctis says, pulling Prompto in for a hug. The pregnant Omega struggles against that, but only at first. Sighing he leans into Noctis, inhaling his scent. 

The door opens and Ignis enters the room with a tray of food, smiling at the scene. 

“I brought food. Gladio is joining us, too.” he informs the other two, putting the tray down on a table.

“I don’t want to eat.” Prompto whines. “I’m already so big!”

“That’s the pup.” Noctis says.

“And it’s due any day now. You’ll need your strength.” Ignis adds.

Prompto sighs. “I know…” He rubs his belly. “I don’t have anything to wear anymore. It has to be born soon now….”

“Should I get you one of Gladio’s shirts?” Ignis offers. “The scent might be nice, too.”

“I want all your scents.” Prompto pouts, making Ignis and Noctis chuckle. 

“We can arrange that. You just have to tell us what you need.” Noctis assures.

And Prompto knows. His partners have been great with him throughout the whole pregnancy; ever since they found out the wild night leading to Noctis’ birthday had consequences. He’s either over the top happy, or sad, or grumpy. But most of all he’s hungry, and tired, and sore at this point. To find sleep is getting more and more difficult with the pup moving or his back hurting, or both. He’s done with being pregnant. Absolutely done.

Gladio joins them for food, and Ignis actually finds a shirt of Gladio that Prompto can wear. He also finds soft clothes of all three of them that Prompto can use to build his nest. The Omega had been stealing some clothes lately, but none of them minds. At this point they’re all just excited to meet their pup, and nervous because before they can Prompto will have to give birth. 

Prompto isn’t that nervous about the actual fact of having to go through labor. Not with everything else that is on his mind. His body changed a lot more than he expected, and he has days where he doesn’t believe his partners that they still find him attractive. Usually these days end with group cuddles and kisses, and sometimes even sex when Prompto is up to that, and it’s okay. He knows it’s mostly the hormones, and he’s so so ready for that to be over.

When he feels the first contractions, Prompto thinks it’s just Braxton Hicks and nothing to worry about. He’s sleeping in the big bed, surrounded by soft blankets and pillows and clothes; and--most importantly--his boyfriends. He doesn’t want to wake them for something that isn’t actual labor, so he rolls over and tries to sleep some more.

It’s early in the morning that Prompto wakes from a strong pain in his lower belly and back, and he can’t stifle the groan that falls from his lips. Next to him Noctis just mumbles into his pillow, while Ignis stirs, mumbling,

“Prom..?”

Gladio’s snore stutters, and almost makes Prompto giggle at how cute it his when with the next cramp he feels something pop inside of him. Wetness spreads from between his legs and into the sheets, and he whines.

“I’m ruining my nest…”

Ignis switches the bedside lamp on, looking soft with his hair not styled and without his glasses. “What happened?”

“I think,” Prompto takes a breath. “I think my water just broke.”

“Are you having contractions?” Ignis scoots closer to Prompto, taking in his form. The Omega looks a little scared, but otherwise fine.

“Yeah. I thought it were practice contractions, though.”

Ignis hums. “Alright. How close together are they?”

“The last two were pretty close, but now…” Prompto shrugs. “Hard to say.”

“That’s fine.” Ignis assures. “Let’s get you out of bed and change the sheets, alright?”

“Why are you talkin’...,” Gladio grumbles next to them, eyes half-lidded.

“Prompto is in labor.” Ignis says, helping Prompto to slowly climb out of bed.

“Oh. Okay.” Gladio says, eyes closing again. There’s a beat of silence before he shots upright, hair sticking in every which direction. “What?”

Prompto chuckles. “We’re having our pup soon.”

“What’s the plan? Bath? Massage?” Gladio asks, still a little groggy in waking.

“That’s up to Prompto.” Ignis says. He helps Prompto to sit down on one of the armchairs. “You can wake up Noctis, so I can change the sheets.”

Prompto rubs his belly, watching Gladio trying to wake Noctis, who just complains that it’s still dark outside and that he hopes the world is ending when Gladio wakes him so roughly.

Ignis crouches next to Prompto, smiling up at him. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah.” Prompto says. “I have you here.”

“Prompto has our baby?” Noctis screams, stumbling out of bed. His hair is easily confused with a birds nest at this point. “Prom? Did I miss it?”

“I’m here.” Prompto says, smiling when Noctis’ gaze meets his own. “And our baby is still here.” He gestures to his belly. “You didn’t miss anything.”

“Thanks to the Astrals.” Noctis sighs. He comes over to Prompto then, while Gladio and Ignis change the sheets. “Does it hurt bad?” 

“Not yet.” Prompto says. “It’s just starting. But my water broke. So it might change soon.”

“Do you want me to run you a bath?” asks Noctis. 

Prompto sucks in a breath, reaching out to take Noctis’ hand when the next contraction starts. “In a bit..,” he breaths.

Noctis kisses his knuckles. “It will be okay.”

Ignis takes a look at the clock on the wall to time Prompto’s contractions, smiling. This is exciting. 

Gladio is next to Prompto as soon as they’re done with changing the sheets. “Do you want water or ice? Are you hungry?”

“Gladio.” Prompto says gently. “I’m okay. Omegas are having kids for centuries. I’ll be fine.” He chuckles when Gladio nuzzles his scent glands. “Don’t be so nervous.”

“I’m sorry.” Gladio mumbles. “That’s a first for all of us. How are you so calm?”

Prompto shrugs. “Because it’s finally happening. I’m ready to meet our pup.”

“Yeah, me too.” Gladio smiles, running a gentle hand over Prompto’s belly. It won’t be there much longer. 

Ignis and Noctis go to run a bath for Prompto, and then it’s Gladio helping Prompto to the bathroom and gently put him in the tub. Prompto sighs in pleasure at the perfect temperature of the water. 

“This feels good.” he says, leaning back. 

Noctis and Gladio crouch next to the tub while Ignis brings a few candles; the scented ones that Prompto likes the most. He hopes that will make the atmosphere nice for the laboring Omega. All of them have been looking forward to this day, had talked about the fact that Prompto wanted all of them there when it happens. But now that it’s actually happening it feels surreal. Everything looks well so far, though, and that sure is a relief. 

Prompto doesn’t want to leave the tub again, even when the contractions start to get stronger. He leans forward, panting through them and letting Noctis and Gladio take turns to rub his aching lower back. 

“I didn’t expect it to hurt so much.” Prompto says after an especially nasty contraction is over, a small smile on his lips. 

Ignis runs a hand through his hair. “You’re doing well, Prom.”

“You’re doing great.” Noctis agrees. “I can’t even imagine how much this must hurt…” And only to himself Noctis admits he’s glad he’s not the one having to go through this.

“Blondie is tough.” Gladio grins. The Alpha is nervous, but he doesn’t show it. He’s good at keeping a calm facade, years and years of being the Shield and being trained to be before that help, but this is something new. Something foreign. Gladio has no real idea how childbirth goes, the books aside that he found in their room every once in a while after they found out that Prompto is pregnant. 

A pained moan of Prompto pulls Gladio’s thoughts back to the here and now. This is happening. Now. There’s nothing he can do to take the pain from Prompto now. All he can do is to be a support, so he shouldn’t get lost in his own head.

“Ow. Owowow.” Prompto whimpers. “Astrals. This is--Aahh!” He moves in the tub, desperately trying to shake the pain off that clutches his belly and lower back, makes him feel as if his insides are crushed. He blindly grabs the hand that’s offered to him, grabbing it in a vice-grip. “It doesn’t stop!” 

“It’s okay, Prompto. Breathe.” Ignis says.

“Can’t we do anything to help him?” asks Noctis. It’s hard for all of them to see Prompto in so much pain and not knowing what to do.

“That’s the nature of things.” Ignis replies. “Everything is going just fine.”

Prompto breathes out. “Gods… They’re almost… almost on top of each other--nggh.” Suddenly his eyes widen, one of his hands flying up to his mouth. “Sick. I’m… I’m going to…”

Gladio is the first to react, grabbing the trash bin standing next to the toilet, and he’s not a second too early when Prompto vomits into it. Gladio rubs his shoulder. “It’s alright, Blondie. You’re okay.”

“This is… this is gross.” Prompto says, face contorting in pain with the next contraction.

“Is that normal?” Noctis asks. Gladio puts the trash bin to the side; close enough in case they need it again.

“Yes.” Ignis says. “Don't worry. That just means Prompto is entering the next phase.”

“So everyone vomits when they’re in labor?”

“Not necessarily. But it happens to a lot of Omegas.” Ignis explains calmly. All his knowledge is from books, so he isn’t sure how accurate it is. Most important now though, is that he remains calm; gives the others a sense of calm. “Prom, do you want to stay in the tub?”

Prompto nods, breathing through the next contraction. There’s a small sound at the back of his throat that is hurting all of them, it holds so much agony. “I need to… to push…”

“Already?” Noctis looks wide-eyed at Prompto, at Ignis, then at Gladio. 

Prompto actually snorts despite the pain. “Felt like quite a long time on my end, you know?”

“Sure. Sorry…”

“Noct.” Prompto says. “It’ll be okay. Our pup will be here soon. Oh, goooooods…” Prompto trails off into a groan. “I need to… help me… I…”

“Shhh. It’s okay, Prompto. It’s okay.” Ignis assures. “Gladio will hold you, alright? Noctis and I will help you to keep your legs open.”

Prompto doesn’t really register what Ignis says, panting through the pain. He feels safe when Gladio slides into the water behind him, holding him. 

“I got you.” Gladio says, kissing Prompto’s sweaty temple. 

Prompto nods, eyes squeezed shut, and trying to get enough air in his lungs. It hurts so bad, he can barely think of anything else. He feels Noctis cool hands on his thigh, helping him to spread his legs to make it easier for the pup. 

“With the next contraction you can start to push.” Ignis encourages. “Not much longer now.” 

Gladio kisses Prompto’s temple in encouragement. “You’ve been doing so well so far. This is the final stretch.”

Prompto moans when the next contraction starts, building, building, building, and he can’t help but follow the urge to push now. He bows forwards as far as he can in his position, groaning with the effort. 

“Good! Just like this, Prompto.” Ignis calmly says. 

Prompto takes a few deep breaths before he pushes again. And again. And again. 

The pressure inside of him becomes stronger, more painful, and Prompto screams. “Oh Astrals!”

“I can see the head.”

“Did you hear that?” Noctis says, Prompto panting through the burn that just doesn’t stop. “Not much longer now.”

Prompto pushes again, yelling with the effort and feeling the pup sliding down, stretching him impossible wide.

“Stop!” Ignis says. “Pant through it now, Prompto.” He looks at Prompto, trying to catch his attention and breathing with him.

Prompto whines, holding Noctis’ hand so tightly his knuckles are turning white. He feels the burn of the stretch, feels the pup leaving his body. Not much longer. Not much longer. And that thought gives him the strength to push again when Ignis tells him to.

It’s really not much longer then until the head is out, and Prompto pants with the exhaustion and pain when he feels the pup turn, and then the shoulders are out, the whole body following.

Prompto slumps back against Gladio, legs shaking. 

Ignis picks up the pup from underwater to place it on Prompto’s chest. There’s a small cry echoing from the bathroom tiles, the newborn covered with a fluffy towel immediately.

“Congratulations, Prompto. It’s a little boy.” says Ignis.

Prompto smiles wide enough his cheeks may split, eyes wet with tears. “Oh, hi. Hi little one. You perfect little baby. Hi. I’m your mommy.”

Noctis sniffles next to Prompto, looking in awe at the newborn life in Prompto’s arms. “He’s beautiful.”

“He’s perfect.” Gladio says, looking over Prompto’s shoulder. The Alpha has a soft expression on his face; full of love.

“Say hi to Oliver.” Prompto says gently. He never saw anything more beautiful in his whole life, and he would protect this little pup with everything he has. 

And he knows his partners would do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading this! :D


	4. Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is giving birth, his partners a welcome support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy!! Thanks for reading :)

Ignis sucks in a breath and subtly leans against the wall of the corridor. He just comes out of a meeting, and already during the hours-long debate he felt these cramps come and go. At first he didn’t pay much attention to it; his due date is only in a week, and there are important matters to discuss. So the Omega ignored the signs of his body to his best ability, and made it through the meeting.

Now, though, walking down the corridor, the pain feels worse. Or maybe it is just the fact that his mind is not focussed on something else anymore. Ignis straightens again when the contraction is over and continues his way to their rooms; he already messaged Gladio, Prompto and Noctis with the question if they are free. 

He doesn’t want to worry them in case they’re busy with their duties. Especially when he knows that labor can take quite some time. Ignis doesn’t expect whatsoever, that all three of his partners respond to him explaining they’re in the middle of something. Ignis bites his lip. 

It’s okay, he tells himself. If he just told them he’d gone into labor they’d drop everything and come running. He knows that. For now, though, he will work through the contractions in the peace of their rooms. 

It’s harder than expected to get out of his vest, dress shirt, and pants and into something more comfortable. His belly hangs low in his hips, hardening with the contractions that seem to get stronger and closer together.

Ignis walks through their shared apartment, supporting himself on chairs or walls whenever a contraction hits to breathe through it. It helps him to keep moving, to be on his feet, circling his hips when he groans with the pain. 

The clock on the wall ticks the time away, and Ignis tries to keep track of how close together the contractions are. When they’re about ten minutes apart, only two hours after he made it home, Ignis picks his phone back up and sends another message to his partners. This time he tells them he’s having contractions, and that he’d like to have them here. 

He’s groaning through an especially strong one when the door flies open, Prompto the first one to arrive.

“Iggy!” Prompto is by his side immediately, rubbing his lower back in soothing circles while Ignis still fights with the contraction. His hair falls into his forehead, sweaty from the pain and the work his body is doing with preparing for delivering their pup.

“Good to see you.” Ignis smiles, and lets Prompto hug him once he can stand up straight again. It feels good to have him here, Ignis only now noticing how lonely he felt.

“How far apart are they?” asks Prompto, gently stroking Ignis’ belly.

“Around ten minutes.” Ignis says, and feels Prompto stiffen.

“Did they already start when you messaged earlier?”

“Yeah.”

“I never thought I’d say that, but you’re an idiot.”

“Who’s an idiot?” Noctis asks, entering the room followed by Gladio. They’re sweaty from practise, not wanting to waste time with a shower or changing the clothes when Ignis tells them he’s in labor.

“Iggy.” Prompto says, and explains the situation. Ignis shrugs, listening to Noctis and Gladio scolding him lightly for not just telling them earlier. 

“I know we can’t really help with the pain, but we would’ve kept ya company…,” Gladio mumbles.

“I know.” Ignis says. “But now you’re all he---nng!” This contraction catches him by surprise, making his legs buckle. He feels Gladio’s, Noctis’ and Prompto’s hands on him, steadying him, while he groans with the pain. Building, building, building--and then he feels something pop inside him followed by warm liquid running down his legs, soiling his pants. 

“Your water broke.” Prompto says, surprisingly calm in this situation. In a situation that is new for all of them, and from which Ignis didn’t even know if he wanted it once he found out their shared night before Noctis’ birthday left him pregnant. 

“I’ll get you new pants…” Noctis says.

“Or do you want a shower? Warm water might be nice.” Gladio wonders. 

Ignis pants through the pain, the pressure inside him changing without the cushion of the amniotic fluid. “Sounds good to me.” he says through gritted teeth, grateful that his partners keep him steady. He’s not sure if he has the strength to stand on his own right now. 

“I can go with you.” Gladio says. “And Noctis too. We need a shower, anyways.”

“I can smell that.” Ignis says, making Noctis squeak in indignation and Gladio chuckle. 

“Then let’s get into the shower.”

Ignis lets Gladio and Prompto help him along, while Noctis picks some fresh clothes, and returns to them with a grin. 

“Is that the shirt you wanted to wear?” asks Noctis.

Ignis nods, smiling that Noctis remembered. “Yes, please. You all scented it, right?”

“Sure did.” Gladio grins.

“Should I prepare the bed? We have a ton of soft blankets and pillows.” Prompto says.

“That would be very nice.” Ignis says, his smile turning into a grimace with the next contraction. “Gods, they’re really hurting now… phew.”

Noctis grimaces in sympathy. “It brings us closer to meet our pup, though. Right?”

And it does. Every contraction brings them closer to the moment. They’re all excited even though it’s not exactly clear who the father of the baby is; for them it’s their pup. All of theirs. And they’re all looking forward to finally meet them.

The shower really feels heavenly, the warm water pleasant on Ignis’ tense muscles even though he’s feeling hot. Gladio’s and Noctis’ presence is nice and calming, even with two or three contractions hitting while they’re under the spray of the water. 

The shirt Noctis picked for Ignis feels heavenly soft on his skin, and he kisses all his partners on the cheek as a thank you before another contraction demands his attention.

“Gods,” Ignis pants, eyes squeezed shut. 

Gladio holds him upright while Prompto and Noctis exchange a look. They’re nervous, and it’s rare to see Ignis display any kind of pain, so this must be really hurting for him to be like that. Sure all of them know that childbirth is a painful experience, but to witness it on a loved partner is hard. 

Finally in bed Ignis comes to lie on his side, sighing that the weight of his belly isn’t pulling on his back anymore. A small discomfort in comparison to the pain the contractions make him feel, but he’ll take what he can get. 

“Thank you, Prompto.” Ignis says, and Prompto smiles.

“Don’t mention it. That’s the least we can do; to make sure you’re comfortable.”

Ignis snorts. “Well, that’s hardly possible right now. It’s good to have all of you here, though. Thank you.”

Gladio, Noctis and Prompto make themselves comfortable around Ignis, talking about any kind of stuff that comes to mind to try and distract all of them a bit. Noctis and Prompto take turns to cool down Ignis’ skin with a wet towel while Gladio started to read to them at some point.

Ignis turns from one side to the other a few times over the next couple hours, groaning with the pain of the contractions, and just lying still at some point when it hurts too much to even breathe.

He knows it’s going forwards, that this is how it’s supposed to be. Still he wasn’t prepared for just how much it hurts, and that it’s just building up to another level every time he thinks he can somehow work through it.

The quality of the pain changes once more, making Ignis cry out. Blindly he grabs one of his partners hands, and squeezes for dear life. “Oh gods… They’re… they’re coming… I...ngh.”

Noctis doesn’t pull away from the vice grip Ignis has on him, smiles at him instead. “Not much longer, Specs.”

“Do you want to change position?” asks Prompto, and Ignis shakes his head, feeling utterly exhausted. 

With the next contraction Ignis feels the urge to push stronger than ever before. He has no other choice but to follow through with it, his groans of effort trailing off into a groan of pain when he feels their pup move downwards. It can’t be much but the change in pressure is clearly there.

Noctis still holds his hand, while Gladio takes Ignis’ upper leg to let it rest against him. Prompto is behind Ignis, gently rubbing his hips and lower back. Like this Prompto can feel when the next contraction starts even before Ignis makes a sound; the muscles are hardening under his palm as Ignis bears down to push again. 

It goes like this for a while--to Ignis it feels like an eternity. His partners have encouraging words and soft touches for him, water to cool his skin and help with his dry mouth while Ignis labors, his mind filled with a kind of pain he never thought possible. 

He pushes, and pushes, grunting and panting, and screaming, and finally, finally, he feels the head of their child crowning. It’s another addition to the pain, making it hard to listen to whatever Prompto says. Ignis realizes his vision is blurry with tears, Prompto’s hands cool against his skin.

“Iggy.” Prompto says gently. “Iggy, they’re almost there. I can see they have your hair.”

Gladio presses a kiss against Ignis’ quivering thigh. “Not much longer, then you can rest.”

Noctis kisses Ignis’ forehead, and all these affectionate gestures make Ignis find enough strength to push again.

The head is out after two more pushes, Prompto telling him to pant through it while the shoulders turn, and then it’s just another push or two, and the cry of their baby fills the room.

Ignis feels tears running down his face; now not from the pain but from the deepest joy he’s ever felt. 

Gladio and Noctis take turns kissing his sweaty cheeks while Prompto takes care of the umbilical cord and cleans their pup. “It’s a little boy.”

“You did so well, Iggy.” Gladio says, and then all of them just have eyes for the newborn nestling against Ignis’ chest.

“He’s so pretty.” Prompto says, sitting down next to Noctis and snuggling close. 

“Our son.” Ignis says gently, smiling when the little one grabs his index finger. “Welcome, Oliver.”

“Welcome Oliver.” Noctis says.

“Welcome to the family.” Gladio says. 

After the pain of the last hours, Ignis feels a calm he never experienced before. He’s exhausted from giving birth, but he’s also the happiest he’s ever been, and he knows all of them will protect the little one with everything they’ve got.


	5. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Prompto, Noctis and Ignis all got pregnant during that night and go into labor the same day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of this. Thank you so much for reading :)

To say the last nine months were difficult, would be an understatement. After the night they shared under the wonderful influence of the aphrodisiacs Prompto brought, all three of Gladio’s Omegas ended up pregnant. All. Three. Of. Them.

Gladio finds himself torn between being proud and being worried most of the time, having witnessed how different pregnancies can be first hand. 

There’s Noctis, who barely had any trouble the first few months. He had to deal with some morning sickness, but all in all it hadn’t been bad. The further along his pregnancy went though, the more trouble Noctis has. First it was only his leg and back bothering him every once in a while, before it got bad enough that he could barely move for the last month or so. Noctis jokes like this he can sleep a lot, but Gladio hates seeing him in so much discomfort.

Then there’s Prompto who had the worst morning sickness Gladio had ever heard about. He could barely keep anything down for the first three months, and even passed out at some point. After being hit by early contractions six weeks ago, the Omega is on bedrest and bored out of his mind. It got a little better since Noctis couldn’t do much but lying around either, so at least they have each other to play card games, or talk, or whatever. 

And then there’s Ignis who barely noticed he’s pregnant until he started to show. The Omega had been too busy with work and caring especially for Prompto that he didn’t even realize he’s expecting, too. Even after he did, it didn’t change anything. Ignis doesn’t have any other symptoms than the growing belly, and is still working full-time around their due date. Of course he’s not fighting or anything, but he’s still on his feet from sunup to sundown and beyond. 

Gladio rubs his face. The doctors said the due date for all of them was yesterday, and he’s worrying if they’ll go into labor at the same time; if he can offer enough support to all of them. He’s scared of seeing his partners in pain, even though he knows it’s unavoidable. It’ll be worth it, in the end. That’s what he tells himself. 

Slowly he opens the door to their bedroom, seeing Noctis and Prompto on the bed. Both of them seem awake, talking to each other in quiet voices. 

“Hey.” Gladio greets, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He smiles when both Omegas look at him, and he allows himself to just look at how pretty they are; filled with his pups. “How are my two beauties feeling?”

Noctis snorts. “Heavy.”

Prompto chuckles. “Sounds about right. I feel ready to pop.”

“Can I get you some food?” asks Gladio.

“I’m starving.” Noctis says. “I want this veggy-chicken that Iggy made the other day…”

Gladio laughs. He still has to get used to the fact that Noctis’ main craving during his pregnancy actually are vegetables and fruits. “I can message him to see if he can make it?”

Noctis looks at him with puppy eyes. “Would you?”

“Of course.” 

“That would bring Specs here, too. I think he’s working too much.” Prompto muses.

“You’re just bored with me the whole day.” jokes Noctis. He squeals when Prompto hits him with a pillow.

“You know that’s not tr--ah!” Promto trails off in a gasp, staring down at his belly. “Shit. I either peed myself or my water broke…”

“What?” Nocris struggles to sit up, wincing with the movement.

Gladio moves to get the covers off of Prompto, revealing a wet spot on the mattress. “That doesn’t look like pee…”

“No.” Prompto says. “Wow. Seems like they’re ready, huh?”

“Are you feeling contractions, yet?” Noctis asks. 

Prompto shakes his head. “I thought it were these Braxton Hicks. Not very regularly, not very strong. But maybe that was labor starting.”

“It started for sure when your water broke.” Gladio says. He already has his phone in hand and texts Ignis to come back as soon as possible because Prompto is going into labor. 

“Looks like you’ll be the first of us.” Noctis smiles at Prompto, running a hand through his hair before he winces again. This time though, not from the discomfort in his back but from a cramp around his middle. “Oh…”

“Oh?” asks Gladio, swallowing. 

“I… I might have Braxton Hicks, or contractions, too….”

Prompto claps his hands. “You too! We’re going to have our babies soon! Now only Iggy has to follow.”

“Oh, please no.” Gladio says, getting a little pale. “I… to see all of you in pain at the same time is a lot.”

“Big guy.” Prompto says with a smile, pulling Gladio close to peck his lips. “Don’t worry. We’ll be fine. Also, you saw how different all our pregnancies were, right? I don’t think we will just birth our kids the very same minute.”

“Okay.” Gladio breathes. “Okay.” He shots Ignis another text, seeing the dancing dots that indicate Ignis is typing something, to tell him Noctis might be in labor too. Ignis’ reply is short and doesn’t fit with how long he was typing, but Gladio’s mind is too preoccupied to think more about it. “You want a shower, Prom? Or just new clothes?”

“Let’s wait for Iggy.” Prompto says, rubbing his belly. “I think Noctis and I should’ve one of you with us.”

Noctis snorts. “The pup won’t just fall out of me while I’m lying around, you know?” He gasps with the next cramp, shifting on the mattress once more. 

“Princess?”

“I’m okay. Just another maybe-contraction. Not bad yet or anything. It’s okay.”

“Iggy would tell us to have an eye on the clock.” Prompto says, and while Gladio looks at the clock on the wall, Prompto gently touches Noctis’ belly. “It’s so hard…”

Noctis hums. “Yeah… I feel like it dropped too.”

“Then it’s probably really labor starting.” Prompto says. There’s a small twinge starting at his lower back and moving all around his belly that makes him rub the tightening muscles. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“I can’t either.” Gladio says, a little helpless. He can’t wait for Ignis to be here, so he doesn’t feel so alone in this situation. It’s new for all of them, but he’s maybe a little bit panicking now that two of his three Omegas are having contractions. 

For now though, he gets fresh clothes for Prompto to wear after his shower, and takes turns in rubbing both their Omegas backs. At least he’s doing something. 

Ignis enters the room only a little later, and Gladio breathes a sigh of relief to not be alone in this situation anymore. Noctis is whimpering with a new contraction, Prompto whispering gently into his ear just to trail off into a pained moan of his own.

“Iggy.” Gladio says. “It’s so good to see you.”

Ignis smiles, taking in the scene. “Looks like we’ll have two new members to our pack soon. How are you feeling? Prompto, Noct?” He kisses Gladio on the cheek, then both Omegas. 

“My water broke.” Prompto says after the latest contraction is over. “Contractions are getting closer together.”

“Same. Just not the water, yet.” Noctis replies. 

“Alright. You two remember how to breathe through the pain, right?” Ignis gently says.

“It’s easier in theory.” Noctis groans, already plagued by the next contraction. “Damn, they’re quickly getting stronger.”

“We should clean up Prompto. And one of us should have an eye on Noctis. It looks like it might go rather quickly.” Ignis muses.

“You look tired.” Gladio furrows his brows, reaching out to run a hand through Ignis’ hair.

“I’m quite alright, Gladio. Let’s take care of our two here.” 

And that’s what they do. Gladio escorts Prompto into the bathroom and helps him shower and into fresh clothes, while Ignis stays with Noctis. He changed the sheets after supporting Noctis to one of the couches next door, being stopped by a contraction strong enough to make Noctis groan loudly. 

“Specs, I’m scared…,” Noctis whimpers. “It hurts so bad. And it’s going so quickly…”

“You’ll be okay, Noct. I promise. We’re all here, and we can also call the midwife in.” Ignis assures. He rubs Noctis’ lower back in small circles while Noctis squirms on the couch, not quite ready to go back to bed yet. 

“I didn’t think it would be like that.”

That makes Ignis laugh. “Well, I doubt any Omega would ever be with child if they knew.” Noctis opens his mouth to say something, but is cut short by another contraction. Ignis checks the clock--it’s been barely ten minutes between them. “It’s really going quickly.”

Noctis nods, face contorted in pain. “Too quickly for my liking…”

In the meantime Gladio is gently holding Prompto who is breathing through a contraction, the warm water of the shower falling around them like rain. 

“You’re doing so well.” Gladio assures Prompto. “So, so well.” He lets his hand run over Prompto’s back and can’t help but stroke his belly too, feeling the muscles work under his skin. 

“Standing like this makes it easier.” Prompto breathes when the contraction is over. He’s gently rocking his hips, trusting Gladio to support him. 

“Good. We can move around a bit if you want.”

“Yeah. That sounds good.”

During the shower Prompto has two more contractions, clinging to Gladio to work through them. Afterwards Gladio towels him off and helps him into a big shirt of his; one that he, Ignis and Noctis scented for Prompto. There’s one of these shirts for every pregnant Omega because all of them likes the thought of having the scent of all of them surrounding them while giving birth.

Prompto doesn’t put on any pants, the shirt long enough to cover him up nicely. Before they return to the main rooms, they pause for another contraction and Prompto groans with pain. Gladio whispers sweet nothings into his ear, still feeling overwhelmed by the whole situation.

Noctis is kneeling on the ground in front of the couch when they come back, focused on breathing. Ignis crouches next to him, holding his hand. He smiles at Prompto and Gladio when their gazes meet. 

“He said this would feel more comfortable.” Ignis says.

Prompto frowns. “Even with his bad leg?” He walks to the couch, supporting himself on the backrest of it. 

“I can’t--ngh--I can’t sit. Or lie down. I just--ngh.” Noctis pants, squeezing Ignis’ hand harder. 

Ignis squeezes back. “You’re doing well, Noct. How are you holding up, Prom?”

“It’s okay.” Prompto says, starting to circle his hips again when he feels a contraction starting to build. “It hurts, but it’s bearable.”

“Good.” Ignis smiles gently at him. 

Gladio comes up next to Prompto, putting an arm around him to make sure he doesn’t fall while he works through the contraction.

For a while it’s just that. Noctis getting louder with each contraction while they’re coming closer and closer together, and Prompto moving around the room, stopping whenever he needs to work through the pain. Gladio and Ignis talk to them in quiet voices, tell a few funny anecdotes that are supposed to distract the laboring Omegas a bit. 

No one notices that Ignis squirms a bit where he sits, sucks in a breath every now and then, but the Omega doesn’t want to take the attention away from Noctis and Prompto. Especially Noctis seems to be very close to pushing. 

It’s still another two hours until Noctis’ water breaks, and then it happens quickly that the quality of the pain changes, making Noctis gasp and tremble. He’s grabbing Ignis’ hand, whimpering as his body tells him to push. 

“I’m not ready. I’m not--ah!--I can’t…,” Noctis cries, and he sounds so desperate it breaks his partners hearts. Even Prompto, being in the middle of labor himself, swallows.

“Noct.” he tries. “You got this, okay? We’re in this together.”

Ignis puts Noctis’ arms around his neck, a little difficult with two big bellies between them but doable. They got rid of Noctis’ pants after his water broke, so all he has to do now is-- “Listen to your body.” Ignis says gently. “It will tell you when to push. It’s okay. We’ re all here. It’s okay.”

Prompto and Gladio come closer too, so that Noctis is literally surrounded by all of them. 

“Princess, you’re so close now.” Gladio says.

Noctis smiles wobbly, hair sticking to his sweaty skin. “Okay.” And then he starts pushing. He grunts with the effort, but doesn’t stop until he has to catch his breath. And then again. And again. 

The pressure changes to a burn, and he whimpers with the push but doesn’t let it stop him. His partners are here. He’s having their baby. He can do this. 

“Good. Very good.” Ignis says. “Not much longer now. Good!”

“I can see the head.” Gladio says from where he is crouching, checking the progress since Ignis or Prompto can’t. “Noct, it has dark hair.”

Noctis makes a sound torn between a laugh and a sob, and pushes again. The head slides out, stretching him enough to make him cry out with pain, panting. “Oh gods. Oh gods. It’ll tear me apart. It’s too big. It’s too big…”

“Shhh. Noctis. It’s okay. You're okay.” Ignis assures, searching Gladio’s gaze. 

The Alpha nods. “The head is out.”

Prompto squeals. “Almost, Noct! Almost!”

The encouragement of his partners is what makes Noctis calm a bit, and push again after he felt the baby turn. The shoulders pass, and he knows Gladio is there to catch their baby. When it slides out of him, Noctis buries his head in Ignis’ neck, crying from relief.

The baby cries too, and Gladio and Prompto coo at it, cleaning it up a bit. Ignis gently rubs Noctis’ back. “You did it, Noct. You did it. I’m so proud.”

“They’re so pretty.” Prompto says. With the miracle in front of him he was a bit distracted from his own pain, but it soon hits again. And stronger than before. “By the Six. I think it’s moving forward…” He supports himself on the back of a chair, circling his hips while Ignis helps Noctis lie down and takes care of the umbilical cord.

“A little girl. Congratulations, Noct.” Ignis says, giving Noctis the baby to hold it.

“Hi little one.” Noctis gently says. “You’re so beautiful. Our daughter.”

Prompto groans, catching all of their attention. “Seems her sibling is in a hurry now…”

Gladio makes sure Prompto can’t fall, then huries to wash his hands.

“Where do you want to give birth, Prom?” Ignis asks, standing next to Prompto now. Noctis is looking at their first daughter and then at Prompto again, following the progress. 

“On the bed.” Prompto says. “I think I’m ready to lie down a bit.”

“Alright. Come. I’ll help you.”

“I can do that.” Gladio says, returning from the bathroom with more fresh towels. 

“I’ll come with you, too.” Noctis decides, and lets Gladio help him to his feet before the Alpha escorts Prompto to their bed.

Noctis can hardly take his eyes off their daughter, and feels almost guilty that Prompto is still in labor and can’t really enjoy the happiness about their first pup. Ignis holds out a bottle of water for Noctis to take, smiling at him. “Drink something.”

Noctis does as he is told, wincing as he hears Prompto groan with the contractions. The Omega is lying on his side now, Gladio behind him and rubbing his back; not knowing what else to do to help his partner. 

“I have some ice chips for you, Prom.” Ignis says. He disappeared into their kitchen before, bringing a cup with him. “It’s been quite some time.”

“Damn. I forgot about these.” Gladio says a little sheepish.

“That’s okay, big guy.” Prompto assures. He looks tired after hours of labor, but he’s still smiling. “By the Six. I’m ready for this to be over.”

“Not much longer, Prom.” Ignis assures.

“And I can tell you, it’s worth it. Look at the little one.” Noctis holds their baby out for Prompto to see, smiling at the other Omega. “She’s so pretty.”

Gladio loses his sense of time at some point. Between two of his three Omegas in labor, he feels on high-alert, and to see Prompto suffer through contraction after contraction rubs his nerves thin. It’s hard to see a loved one in pain, and then he has two of his loved ones like this today. Sure, it’s to bring their pups into the world, and the Alpha had been prepared that it wouldn’t be all pretty, but this--he didn’t expect this. To feel so helpless.

It’s good that Ignis is there, gently talking to Prompto and reminding him how to breathe when he forgets what they learned. Noctis encourages Prompto, holding their now sleeping first daughter gently to his chest.

It feels much later that Prompto finally feels the urge to push, and then it all suddenly goes quickly. 

Noctis holds Prompto’s hand, while he supports his spread legs on Ignis and Gladio, bearing down to push.

“Aaaaaah!” Prompto cries out. “Ow. Owowow.”

Noctis kisses Prompto’s sweaty temple. “You’re doing so well, Prom. So, so well. Not much longer.”

“Can you--ngh---can you see anything?” Prompto asks, voice thin.

“Not yet.” Ignis says, rubbing Prompto’s thigh. “But that was a good push. Can you give me another?”

“No.” Prompto whimpers. “I just want it out---ah!” There are tears running down his cheeks, but he has no other choice but to follow the overwhelming urge to push. And push. And push. And after he felt like he would be ripped apart, he feels their pup slide out of him. “I want to see them. I want…” Prompto is shaking from the exhaustion and the pain, tiredly trying to move to get a glimpse of the baby he just bore.

There are small cries filling the air while Ignis cleans the baby, and lays it in Prompto’s waiting arms. “It’s another girl.”

Gladio looks over Ignis’ shoulder and coos. “She’s so tiny!”

“She has my hair.” Prompto sobs. Now it’s not tears of pain but tears of relief and joy running down his cheeks. “Hi baby.”

“Congrats, Prom.” Noctis kisses Prompto’s cheek at the same time as Gladio kisses the other. 

Ignis smiles gently, having taken care of the umbilical cord. “You did so well, Prompto.”

“Now only Specs is missing.” Noctis grins. “Are you scared already?”

Ignis huffs a laugh. “I sure am nervous. But you two did a great job. I should be able to do that too, right?” With the stress of two child births slowly falling off of him, Ignis realizes the pain in his back and belly, and if he’s being honest, he just wants to lie down. “Do you two want to take a bath?”

Prompto shakes his head. “No. I just want to lie here and enjoy that our first two daughters are here.”

“Same.” Noctis yawns, fluffing up the pillow a bit more before making himself comfortable. “And group snuggles. Our pack has two new members.”

Gladio smiles. “Sounds good to me.”

“Let me just get changed before.” Ignis says. When he gets up from the bed, the world becomes fuzzy around the edges. With a grunt he collapses to the floor.

“Iggs?”

“Specs?”

“Iggy?”

Noctis and Prompto sit up on the bed while Gladio hurries over to where Ignis lies on the ground. 

“Iggy. What’s wrong?”

Ignis bites his lip, shaking his head. “I don’t know.”

Gladio places a hand on his belly. “It’s been a lot today, huh? Does anything hurt?”

“Just the usual. I’m fine, Gladio.”

“Ignis.” Noctis says sternly. “You’re not fine.”

“Noct…”

“Noctis is right. Let Gladio help you into bed, and then you will rest.” Prompto says just as sternly.

Ignis huffs, still feeling dizzy. “Okay.” 

Gladio’s heart clenches painfully at that. Ignis doesn’t accept help unless he has no other choice. “I’m sorry I let you do so much today… I failed you as an Alpha.”

“Nonsense.” Ignis replies. “We had our partners giving birth. You failed none of us today.”

Gladio drops it even though he doesn’t believe him. Instead he gently picks him up, and places him onto the bed. A bed big enough for all of them. “I’ll get you some more comfortable clothes. And some water. And… did you eat today?”

“Speaking of,” Noctis says. “I’m kinda hungry.”

Prompto snorts. “Let me guess--no more vegetables?”

Noctis makes a face. “Hell, no.”

“I’ll call the kitchen.” Gladio offers.

“We can call them.” Noctis assures. “Just help Specs, and let me know what you guys want.”

Ignis is grateful that Gladio helps him along, feeling as if the day is now truly catching up to him. The cramps he had on and off don’t help either, and once he’s lying down he feels just how exhausted he is. And he wasn’t even the one giving birth.

Next to him Prompto nurses his daughter for the first time, smiling lovingly at her. Noctis impatiently asks a couple more times what all of them want to eat because he could eat a horse, and finally calls the kitchen, his little daughter cradled to his chest and sleeping.

Gladio runs a hand through his hair. “Should I call for the doctor too? To check on you and the babies?”

“We can do that tomorrow. I mean, everything went well.” Prompto says. “And like this we have some time just with our pack. Undisturbed.”

“And with food.” Noctis adds, making the others laugh. 

That’s how they spend the evening. Gladio makes sure all of his partners eat something, helps Noctis and Prompto take a bath with their pups, and is overall a very proud Alpha. He’s not sure who the father of the two perfect girls is, but he doesn’t care. They’re part of their pack. They’re theirs, and that’s what matters.

He also has an eye on Ignis who is a little more quiet than usual and seems pale, but when asked he insists on just being tired, and to have an eye on the little ones and the freshly baked moms. Gladio still tries to divide his attention between all of them, even though he finds himself quite often just looking at their babies. He feels protective of them, and he loves them with all he has. When the day started he wouldn’t have thought that two of his Omegas would give birth today.

Accompanied by this thought Gladio falls asleep at some point, snuggled up to his Omegas, and feeling like the happiest Alpha alive. 

It’s still dark outside when he wakes again, blinking in the darkness. Next to him he hears Prompto and Noctis breathe deeply in sleep, but there’s movement on his other side. Sleepily Gladio reaches out to touch Ignis next to him, whispering, “Iggy? You okay?”

Ignis lies on his side, back to his partners, and curled up around as middle as much as he can with his belly. He stiffens when he realizes he woke Gladio, breathing out slowly. “I might be in labor.”

“What?” Gladio climbs out of the bed to switch on the lamp on the bedside table. “Iggy… Why didn’t you wake any of us?”

“I just did, right?” Ignis tries.

Gladio snorts. “You didn’t mean to, right?”

“Not yet, at least.” Ignis sucks in a harsh breath, face scrunching up in pain, and Gladio feels his heart painfully clench once more. 

No, it doesn’t get easier to see a loved one in pain. No matter how often that happens within 24 hours. 

Gladio takes Ignis’ hand, kissing his knuckles. “What do you need?”

“Nothing. Just… just let’s not wake Prom and Noct until the contractions are closer together.” 

“Okay.” Gladio agrees. “Okay. Do you want to move around?” Prompto liked that while Noctis just wanted to stay put. He has no idea what Ignis might prefer. 

“No. Lying here is quite alright.” Ignis says. “You can lie back down too. It’s not like it’s going to happen suddenly.”

“Yeah, I learned that today.” Gladio switches off the light again when Ignis asks him to, and climbs back into bed. “You want me to hold you?” 

There’s silence afterwards, just another harsh breath from Ignis, and Gladio already thinks he offered something stupid, when Ignis scoots closer.

“Yes, please.”

Gladio turns onto his side too, gently embracing Ignis from behind. He kisses his neck. “I’m here. We’re all here. It’ll be okay.”

“I know.” Ignis replies quietly. 

Needless to say that Gladio doesn’t really find sleep again, feeling Ignis tense in his arms and overly aware of his breathing. Like this Gladio also gets an idea of how close the contractions are, gently rubbing Ignis’ back or belly to hopefully calm him somewhat. Ignis is mostly quiet. With knowing him for so long though, Gladio can tell he’s in a lot of pain, and he knows it’ll get worse before their third pup will be born. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Gladio whispers into Ignis’ ear. “We’re all here with you. You don’t have to keep it all in.”

Ignis actually whimpers with the next contraction, pressing closer to Gladio. “Thank you.”

Gladio snorts. “Only you would thank me for that.”

Prompto wakes at some point, after Ignis made another sound of pain that he still tries to stifle in the pillows or the blanket as to give Noctis and Prompto some rest. 

“Iggs?” asks Prompto, rubbing his eyes. “What’s going on?”

“Iggy is in labor.” Gladio says when Ignis doesn’t.

“What? For how long? Why didn’t you wake us?” Prompto crawls over to Ignis. “Hey, it’s not fair to not wake us after you’ve been there for us, you know?” There’s a pout in his voice that Gladio finds adorable.

“My apologies.” Ignis says, smiling tiredly at Prompto.

“Idiot.” Gladio says fondly, kissing Ignis’ temple before getting up from the bed. “I’ll get you some ice chips.”

Ignis hums his approval while Prompto lies down in front of him. His eyes are bright. “Can you believe all three our pups will be here soon?” He laughs then. “I can’t believe Noctis is just sleeping through the ruckus.”

“You both need some rest after today.” Ignis shifts where he lies, trying to ease the pressure that started building. He’s not very successful. “It’s been exhausting.”

Prompto smiles at Ignis, running a hand through his hair. “That’s true, but you really think that would keep Noct or me from wanting to be there for you, too?”

“Not really.”

“See?” Prompto nods in satisfaction. “We love you, you know?”

“I love you too. All of you. And what you and Noctis did today was incredible.”

Prompto snorts. “You’re about to do the same. We’re all incredible.”

Gladio chuckles, coming back with a cup filled with ice. “You sure are all incredible.”

“Mmmm. Yes, more chicken, please.” Noctis mumbles in his sleep, making the other three laugh. 

Prompto reaches out to shake Noctis awake, then. “Hey, Noct. Time to wake up.”

“Nnnnnnno.” Noctis scrunches up his face before burying it deeper into the pillow. 

“Do you want to miss Ignis giving birth? Then just sleep.” 

“What?” Noctis shoots upright at that, hair a mess and eyelids heavy. “Specs is having his baby?”

Ignis chuckles quietly. “In a bit, yes.”

“I’ll get you ice!”

“Already done.” Gladio says. “Just join us, okay, princess?”

“Yes!”

The babies sleep quietly next to the bed, together in the big crib they bought. They’re not disturbed by the voices around them, or the sounds of pain from Ignis. Every now and then there’s a soft sniffling sound, the twitching of an arm or a leg, but other than that the girls are sleeping soundly. 

Gladio watches Ignis squirm and move, trying to find a position that is a little more comfortable while the contractions get stronger, but it’s to no avail. Whatever position Ignis finds, after a little bit he moves again. After an especially strong contraction, he gasps, stilling. “I think my water broke…”

“That’s good!” Noctis says. He chews on a few crackers to calm his nerves, and all of them are so focussed on Ignis that no one calls him out on the crumbs he gets all over the bed. 

“You want to get changed?” Prompto gently asks. 

Gladio is already up and moving to get the big shirt with all their scents on it when he hears Prompto gasp. When he turns around, the Omega is staring at the sheets, pale. Even Noctis stopped chewing, just staring. Gladio swallows. “What…?” His eyes widen when he sees the blood on the sheets; a lot of blood. “I’ll call the doctor.”

“What happened?” Ignis pants. “Why are you all so… so quiet? We don’t need a doctor.”

“We do.” Prompto says gently. “You do. It’ll be okay.”

Ignis groans with the pain of the next contraction, only half-aware of what is said. “I’m… I’m not feeling so well…”

“It’ll be okay, Ignis. Just breathe, okay? Hey--hey, look at me!” Prompto cups his cheeks, seeing Ignis’ eyelids droop. “Ignis!”

Gladio tells the doctor what’s going on and feels relief at the promise that they’ll be there soon. “He told me to keep him awake if we can.”

“Specs.” Noctis sniffles. “Specs, listen. Stay with us, okay?”

“What? Why? I’m--ngh--I’m so tired…,” Ignis slurs. The sudden blood loss leaves him pale and shaky. All he wants to do is sleep. All he wants is for the pain to end.

“Iggy.” Gladio tries. “I know we usually listen to you. But listen to us, now, okay? Stay awake.”

“What’s wrong, Gla--Gladio? Is something… is…. The baby….”

“It’s okay. The baby is okay. You will be okay.” Prompto says even though his lower lip wobbles. 

“Good.” Ignis whispers. “Then… then why are you crying--ngh…”

Gladio, Noctis and Prompto exchange a look. There’s more blood seeping into the bedding.

“I’m crying because I’m so happy.” Prompto is quick to say. “Because our third pup is on the way.”

Noctis stifles his sob with his hand in front of his mouth. To see Ignis like this, to not know if everything will be okay with no one to assure him--because usually it’s Ignis keeping the calm in situations like this--is too much. 

Gladio pulls Noctis close, kissing his hair. “It’s going to be okay.” He repeats it, over and over, and hopes it’ll come true. Prompto speaks quietly to Ignis, trying to hinder him from slipping away, but whenever Ignis blinks, his eyes stay closed for longer, and finally he doesn’t blink them open again.

That’s the moment someone knocks at the door to their apartment, and while Prompto and Noctis cling to each other, crying, Gladio huries to open the door. Everything afterwards is like a blur to the Alpha. 

They check on Ignis, unpack a load of medical stuff, and send them and the babies out of the room. Noctis and Prompto sit on the couch, close to each other and the babies next to them. Gladio starts pacing the living room. None of them is talking, the air heavy with the scent of worry and fear. It’s two of their pack in there and they don’t know if they’ll be okay.

The sun is already up when the doctor and their assistants open the door to the bedroom. They smile at the three of them. “Mother and pup are alright. Congratulations; you have a daughter.”

“Is Ignis okay?” asks Gladio. 

The doctor nods. “Yes. Everything will be fine. Mr Scientia will need a bit of rest, but he’ll make a full recovery.”

“Thank you.” Gladio says, smiling as Noctis and Prompto all but run next door. He follows a little slower, but the sight awaiting him makes his chest fill with warmth. 

There’s Ignis lying in the bed--on fresh sheets--still looking pale, but he’s awake and smiling. The little pink bundle he cradles to his chest is what catches Noctis’ and Prompto’s attention after they told Ignis how scared they were. 

“Look how pretty she is!” Prompto coos.

“She has such beautiful dark hair!” Noctis adds. 

Gladio meets Ignis’ gaze and he blinks against the wetness in his eyes. “Damn. You sure have a way of making things dramatic, heh?”

Ignis chuckles quietly. “You mean our little daughter that wanted to make a dramatic entrance? Agreed.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Yeah, how are you feeling, Specs?”

“I’m feeling quite alright. I have to admit, though, I fell in love.” Ignis says. 

Prompto places a hand on his chest, mocking horror. “This is how it ends, isn’t it? You just fell for the most perfect little girls.”

“I’d do everything for them.” Noctis says softly.

Gladio can relate. He knows he’s Noctis’ shield among everything, but he’ll protect their daughters with everything he has. Their daughters, and his Omegas. 

Faith, Love and Hope will grow up with lots of love. And safe.


End file.
